Timeline Alternate
Alternate Timeline 1 (1996 Movie) 4004 BC * Ivan Ooze was captured and sealed by a group of young "ranger"-like warriors and/or the Order of Meledian led by Zordon. 4 BC * Zedd begins searching for Ivan Ooze. 1865 * An alien Samurai in Kyoto, Katana, travels to 2025 and encounters the SPD Rangers. 1875 * Kat Manx, who would later become technical expert for the SPD Earth branch, is born. 1932 * The 1932 World Series, which Boom hoped to intercept radio transmissions from, takes place. 1993 * Rita Repulsa escapes her dumpster and starts to attack Earth. * Zordon calls on 5 teenagers to become Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. ** Jason Scott becomes the Red Ranger ** Trini Dubois becomes the Yellow Ranger ** Billy Cranston becomes the Blue Ranger ** Kim Hart becomes the Pink Ranger ** Zack Ttaylor becomes the Black Ranger. * Zordon activates the Dinozords which becomes the Megazord. * Rita Activates the Green Power Coin and summons Tommy Oliver to be her evil Green Ranger. * Rita creates and grants Tommy the Dragonzord. * Zordon and the Rangers break Rita's spell over Tommy and he joins the Power Rangers Officially. 1994 * Lord Zedd returns and attacks Earth. Jason Trini and Zack are killed in the attack. * The Green Ranger Powers are destroyed by Zedd. * The Dinozords are taken over by Pirantushead who destroys them on Zedd's behalf. * Zordon upgrades the Ranger Powers into new armored versions. * Zordon recruits three new Rangers. ** Rocky DeSantos becomes the new Red Ranger. **Aisha Campbell becomes the new Yellow Ranger. ** Adam Park becomes the new Black Ranger. * Alpha 5 creates new White Ranger Powers and gives them to Tommy. * Zordon activates the new Thunderzords to battle Zedd. * Lord Zedd and Rita get married. 1995 * Ivan Ooze is freed from the hyperlock chamber by Rita and Zedd. * Ivan does serious damage to the Command Center, causing Zordon to weaken. * The Rangers battle against the Ooze Men, only to lose their powers right after the battle. * The Rangers are teleported to the planet Phados, where they are granted Ninja Powers by the Ninjetti temple with the help of Dulcea. * On Earth Ivan brainwashes the adults of Angel Grove to dig for his Ecto-Morphicons. * The Rangers battle 4 gargoyle guards at the Great Monolith site, and receive the new powers of the sacred animals. * The Rangers teleport to Earth to battle Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons. * Scorpitron is destroyed by the Falconzord, and an enraged Ivan merges with Hornitor to become Ivan-Hornitor. * The Rangers then combine their Ninjazords to form Ninja Mega-falconzord. * The Ninja Mega-Falconzord succeeds in defeating Ivan Ooze by kneeing him to the groin and sending him flying into the path of an approaching comet. * The Rangers encircle around Zordon and combine their powers to revive him as well as restore the Command Center. 1996 * The Machine Empire enter Earth's Solar System and are immediately attack by Zedd and Rita, destroying the Royal House led by King Mondo. * Seizing control over close to 1000 Machine Empire Ships, Zedd puts them on a kamikaze coarse for Earth. * The Power Rangers attempt to stop the Machine Empire Ships from crashing however the Ninja Megazord is destroyed. * Every major city on Earth is damaged or destroyed by the crashing Machine Ships. * Zedd sends every Cog in the Empire to attack the Rangers. * Zordon and the Command Centre are destroyed. Zedd plants his flag in the ruins. * Lord Zedd proclaims himself the Ruler of Earth as the Rangers are captured. * Earth in ruins, human survivors start banding together in whats left of the major cities of New York, London, Tokyo, Sydney and Angel Grove. Some make it to Antarctica and set up camps there. * The Power Rangers are executed by Rita as an example to all who opposed them. RPM Univese 2000 * A rift in Time and Space opens near the moon and a small humanoid sized Robot falls through it. Rita and Zedd retrieve it and recognize its Machine Empire Technology by slightly different and from the future by comparison. * Finster is able to extract the Machine's programming and discovers it identifies itself as General Vengix and comes from an alternate timeline. Fearing that Power Rangers from the alternate timeline may follow to find Vengix, Zedd orders Finster to modify the program so that he can control it. * The Vengix Program is deposited into Zedd's Systems and becomes the main operating system of the next generation Cogs built by Zedd. 2001 * Darkspector comes to Earth and demands Zedd and Rita surrender their technology. Zedd refuses. * Darkspector and Astronima attack Zedd and Rita's Palace, capturing them and forcing them aboard their Command Ship. * Darkspector takes Zedd and Rita back to his Command Base for punishment. * With Zedd gone and no one controlling the Vengix Program, it begins to take over. 2002 * Human's create Alphabet Soup, a collection of their best minds in an attempt to create an anti-program to battle Vengix. 2006 * Alphabet Soup Member Dr K releases the Venjix Anti-Virus. However Vengix is able to assume the form of the anti-virus and take it over making it appear that Doctor K created it. * Vengix, with it's new expanded programming starts to take what's left of the Machine Empire and Earth's resources and begins to build its own army and base. * The remaining pockets of humanity are attacked. The last 10thousand or so humans gather at Corinth, he last sanctuary of Humanity. SPD Timeline 2004 * Bridge Carson is born 2005 * Schuyler "Sky" Tate is born. 2015 * The Earth S.P.D. Academy on Earth is established by Anubis Cruger. 2020 * Jack Landors and Elizabeth Delgado begin their career of theft to provide aid to the disadvantaged in Newtech City. * Boom flunks out of the S.P.D. Academy on Earth but is later enlisted by Doggie Cruger to serve as "chief gadget tester". 2023 * SPD cadets Sky Tate, Bridge Carson and Sydney Drew start training to ultimately become SPD Rangers. 2024 * SPD officer Dru Harrington is sent to the Nebula Academy only to go AWOL after being recruited by Broodwing. 2025 * In the year 2025, the Earth has opened its doors to allow alien beings from distant planets to co-inhabit with humans. Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger must train the S.P.D. Academy to become the next generation of Power Rangers to protect the Earth against the evil Emperor Gruumm and his Troobian Empire. The newest group of heroes are the Power Rangers S.P.D. ** Jack Landors, originally a criminal on the run from S.P.D., takes up Commander Cruger's offer and becomes the Red S.P.D. Ranger. He has the ability to genetically pass through any substance at will ** Sky Tate, the son of a former Red Ranger, whose suit is similar to the Red Time Force Ranger suit becomes the Blue S.P.D. Ranger. He has the ability to create force fields. ** Bridge Carson becomes the Green S.P.D. Ranger. He has the ability to scan other's auras, a form of psychometry. ** Elizabeth Delgado, better known as "Z", was a criminal alongside Jack. She takes up Doggie Cruger's offer and becomes the Yellow S.P.D. Ranger. She has the ability to create doublegangers of herself. ** Sydney Drew becomes the Pink S.P.D. Ranger. She has the ability to touch an object (e.g. diamond or metal) and copy its properties onto her hand. * When the A-Squad - the best of the best of Power Rangers are captured, Cruger is forced to call upon B-Squad to take their place. The Rangers have to come a long way and eventually accept two street rats into their Squad to learn the true meaning of teamwork. They all learn they have the same origin as their parents worked for S.P.D. in creating the technology of their Delta Morphers. This caused them to inherit unique powers, and by using these powers, they discover how to come together as a team and help save the world. * Commander Cruger must claim vengeance against those that destroyed his home planet Sirius - by becoming the Shadow Ranger. As the Shadow Ranger, Doggie must lead and train the B-Squad to victory against Emperor Gruumm. He must prove to Supreme Commander Birdie that he and the Power Rangers have what it takes to defeat Gruumm with the help of Kat and the new Delta ATV. * When the Rangers receive a message from 15 years in the future stating that Earth was overtaken on that day, a mysterious Omega Ranger appears from the future to aid the Rangers in defeating Morgana, Devastation, and Shortie. Sam joins the Rangers until Kat can find a way to return him to his own time. * The S.P.D. Rangers later acquire new S.W.A.T. powers under the training of Sergeant Silverback. When the A-Squad return and capture Commander Cruger, the B-Squad must face them. Meanwhile Gruumm has transformed his ship into a body for Omni - his superior. As Broodwing has also invaded the Delta Base, the Power Rangers must combine their efforts to contain their enemies. Cruger manages to save his wife Isinia and defeat Emperor Grumm for good. * After the final defeat of Grumm, Jack resigns from S.P.D. and Sky is promoted to Red Ranger status, while Bridge is promoted to Blue Ranger status. Sam and Nova return to the year 2040. * Sky was promoted to Earth Commander status when Cruger was chosen to take over as Supreme Commander of SPD, with Commander Birdie in Miami. Bridge was given Red Ranger status. * The Sentinel Knight appears in this timeline to take Bridge back to the past in order to assist the Operation Overdrive Rangers fight Thrax. * The S.P.D. Rangers jump timelines to join the rest of the Power Rangers fight Prince Vekar's army. 2040 * July 25, 2040. The Troobians take over S.P.D. * S.P.D. sends Omega Ranger back in time to stop take over. * S.P.D. sends Nova Ranger to find Omega Ranger. * After saving 2025, Sam and Nova return home. Dino Charge 2015 * Sledge has arrived on Earth to reclaim the lost Energems and destroy Earth. * The Dino Charge Rangers are assembled to find the Energems before Sledge can to save the world. * The Rangers destroy Sledge and return to their normal lives. 2016 * Heckyl and Snide have become the new leaders of Sledge's Crew. * The Dino Charge Rangers reunite to defeat Heckyl and Snide. * Singe comes to Earth to help Heckyl and Snide (or had he?) * The rangers find the Aqua Energem. * James Navarro is revealed to be alive and bonded with the Aqua Energem 10 years prior to the series. * Heckyl finds out that Singe betrayed him and throws him out of ship, telling Fury to destroy him if he ever meets them again. * Lord Arcanon comes to earth with Doomwing and Singe and takes the command of Sledge's Ship and captures Heckyl. * Doomwing is actually revealed to be the Silver Ranger and that Zenowing, the one with whom silver energem actually bonded, is Keeper's apprentice. He is later seperated with Doomwing, disabling Doomwing to transform into Silver Ranger. * Zenowing destroys Doomwing and regains the Silver Energem. * Sledge is revealed to be alive and destroys Lord Arcanon, taking the dark energem. * Sledge tells that he found Greenzilla's eggs and placed them all over the world, waiting for them to hatch. * The Dino Charge Rangers travel to the distant past to prevent the extinction of the original dinosaurs infused with the Energem powers. This creates an alternate timeline. Return to Fan Timelines